


Kings of the Sky

by GeeGollyWiz13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Laura in Derek's Memory, M/M, Prompt from Heidi or KawaiiCoyote :), Prompt: Jeep, Prompt: Thunderstorms, Prompt:Bonfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/pseuds/GeeGollyWiz13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack was supposed to be having a great night with a bonfire before the rain hit. But now? Stiles is stuck in the Jeep with a seemingly crazy Derek who thinks that stripping in the rain is a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiicoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/gifts).



> You are welcome Heidi. :) <3

                The pack hadn’t anticipated the rain. Well, they had in the five seconds before the rain actually began to fall in great big sheets. The thunder cracked, and the lightning was bright across the sky. It had quickly reduced the bonfire they’d been having to nothing more than wet ashes, scattering the pack to separate cars. Scott and Allison ran to Scott’s mom’s car. Stiles couldn’t see through the rain, but he was pretty sure they were having sex in the back. Ew. Lydia and Jackson had fled in the Porsche a bit after it had started because Jackson wanted to get it under a tarp before anything got ruined. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd had scrambled into Erica’s dad’s van. They were probably playing cards or talking about the dance next Friday.

                And Stiles?

                Stiles was stuck with Derek in the Jeep. Quiet, broody Derek. Derek who was just starting to have a good time (being around fire still scared him a bit) when it had started to rain. Not wanting to waste gas, Stiles hadn’t turned on the Jeep, but he was starting to think that he’d rather have to pay for gas than to die of silence.

                “Uh… Can I…” Stiles began, but Derek snorted. Another peal of thunder boomed overhead. That meant no.

                Stiles frowned, and crossed his arms. He could be having fun around a fire right now, but instead, he was stuck with Derek, who wouldn’t even let him turn on the damn radio.

                “You know, it would be nice if you could talk, just a little? Try and salvage the night?” Stiles sneered, but Derek just huffed, and got out of the car, quickly opening the door and closing it before the bench seat could get too wet. Stiles gaped after him.

                “What the-“ Stiles spluttered. Derek, by the headlight, stripped off his leather jacket, revealing his new (and Stiles would know, he was there when Derek bought it) dark blue Henley. He peeled that off as well, revealing the chiseled torso that Stiles has come to know (and love, so so so much love). He watched as Derek toed off his boots, and then just stood in the light of the headlights, face tilted towards the heavens as they poured.

                Stiles was mesmerized. Clearly, Derek had gone crazy and finally decided to become a mountain man, bathing in the rain was his first step towards becoming an animal entirely or something. Or maybe he felt so dirty around Stiles that he felt the need to wash off in any type of water he could reach.

                Or maybe…

                Stiles groaned, and shed his flannel overshirt, toed off his sneakers in the front seat, followed by his socks. He opened the door, and scrambled into the rain.

                “What the hell are you doing!?” Stiles cried, just as a loud peal of thunder accompanied with lightning flashed across the sky. Derek lowered his chin, and Stiles could see something rare.

                A full on smile. Derek was full on smiling, water trailing over lips and teeth and cheeks and lashes. It was beautiful to say the least. And Stiles knew it was the very least.

                “Laura… Laura loved thunderstorms. I… I used to be scared. Until one night, fuck, before Argent, before all of it, she took me out of her window onto the roof of the front porch. It was raining harder than anything, thunder and lightning like it was the end of the world. I was so afraid, shaking, almost crying. But she held me fast. Told me that those crashes were the sounds of claws on claws, teeth on teeth, the lightning flashes of  golden eyes. Great wolves battled in the sky. Great Kings and greater men, half wolf half man. I knew, of course that she was lying. I’d heard of the rain cycle. But damn. If I didn’t believe it then. Then she let out a loud howl, chorusing with the thunder, and I felt like a great King that day. A great warrior against the wind and rain. So I let out a howl too.”

                Derek looked back up at the sky, the smile still on his face, and closed his eyes. Stiles knew that at that moment, he probably felt like a god. So Stiles did only what he would want anyone to do for him. He tilted his head back, and breathing in deep, let out a strong howl. Then, just as he finished, he head Derek release one of his own, powerful, long, and tragic. But it was special. Stiles blushed, smiling, and Derek looked down when he was finished, his eyes sad but content.

                “Thank you.” Derek mumbled, pulling Stiles in for a hug. Stiles returned the hug whole heartedly, trying to ignore the fact that Derek was so close and they were both wet. And if Stiles felt the small brush of lips against his neck as Derek nuzzled into the hug, well that was his own little secret then.


End file.
